Blog użytkownika:Względność/Nie mogłem wymyślić fajnego tytułu
Przedmowa Jest to nowela Edgara Allana Poe pod tytułem Serca Oskarżycielem. Jak ktoś nie wie kim jest Edgar Allan Poe to najprawdopodobniej nie wie nic o literaturze grozy i radze mu nadrobić braki. W puźniejszym czasie być może będę publikował podobne dzieła zaliczane do klasykyki literatury grozy. The Tell-Tale Heart Zaprawdę! Niespokojny -- wielce niespokojny byłem i wciąż jestem! Lecz dlaczego nazwiesz mnie szaleńcem? Choroba wyostrzyła me zmysły -- nie otępiła, nie zniszczyła ich. Ponad wszystkie wznosił się zmysł słuchu. Słyszałem wszystko w niebie i na ziemi. Do mych uszu docierały dzwięki z podziemnego świata umarłych. Jak zatem mogę być szaleńcem? Zauważ jak rzetelnie -- z jakim spokojem mogę zrelacjonować całą historie. Nie umiem stwierdzić, jak po raz pierwszy pomysł ten zaświtał w mym umyśle. Kochałem tego starca. Nigdy nie uczynił mi złego. Nie znieważył. Nie pragnąłem jego złota. Myślę, że to jego oko! Tak, to o nie chodziło. Miał oko niczym ptak, niczym sęp - bladoniebieskie oko, zasnute mgłą. Za każdym razem gdy padło na mnie, zastygała moja krew; i tak --stopniowo-- urosło we mnie postanowienie, by odebrać mu życie i na zawsze uwolnić się od tego spojrzenia. W tym tkwi sęk. Myślisz zapewne, że jestem obłąkany. Szaleńcy nie wiedzą nic. Lecz powinieneś mnie wtedy widzieć. Powinieneś widzieć z jaką mądrością i sumiennością zabrałem się za pracę! Nigdy przedtem nie byłem dla starca bardziej życzliwy, niż w ciągu tygodnia zanim go zamordowałem. Gdy zaszło słońce, każdej później nocy, przekręcałem zamek w jego drzwiach i otwierałem je - z wielką ostrożnością. Kiedy rozwarłem je na tyle by zmieścić w nich głowę, wyciągałem latarnię, okrytą tak, by nie wydobywało się z niej światło i zaglądałem do środka. Poruszałem się cicho, tak by nie zakłócić spokojnego snu starca. Kiedy przecisnąłem się wystarczająco, odsłaniałem latarnię na tyle, by pojedynczy, cienki słup światła padł na jego sępie oko. Robiłem to przez siedem długich nocy -- jednak oko zawsze było zamknięte; nie mogłem więc wykonać zadania. To nie starzec stanowił dla mnie problem, lecz jego Złe Oko. Ósmej nocy, byłem jeszcze uważniejszy w otwieraniu drzwi niż zwykle. Zajrzałem do środka i właśnie miałem odsłonić latarnię, gdy mój palec głośno zahaczył o kawałek metalu. Starzec usiadł na swym łóżku i zawołał "Kto tam?" Zastygłem i nie wypowiedziałem słowa. Nie śmiałem poruszyć się przez godzinę. Cały ten czas nie słyszałem, jak się kładzie. Wciąż siedział i nasłuchiwał -- podobnie jak ja, noc po nocy. Wtedy usłyszałem coś i wiedziałem, że to dzwięk ludzkiego przerażenia. Niski dzwięk, unoszący się z głębi duszy. Był mi znany. Gdy zaszło słońce, każdej późnej nocy, gdy cały świat otulony był snem, wydobywał się on z mej własnej piersi. Tak, dobrze znałem ten dzwięk. Wiedziałem jak czuję się starzec i ogarnęło mnie współczucie, mimo, że wewnątrz śmiałem się. Postanowiłem odsłonić trochę -- odrobinę -- malutką szczelinę w latarni. Zrobiłem to więc. Nie wyobrażasz sobie jak ostrożnie, ostrożnie. Nareszcie, pojedynczy słup światła rozbłysnął i oświetlił sępie oko. Było otwarte -- szeroko, szeroko otwarte -- wezbrał we mnie gniew gdy na nie spojrzałem. Widziałem je wyraźnie -- wyblakły błękit, zasnuty potworną mgłą która mroziła me wnętrze; nie widziałem nic poza nim, na twarzy i ciele starca. Skierowałem bowiem światło dokładnie w ten przeklęty punkt. Czy nie mówiłem już że to, co dla Ciebie wydaje się być szaleństwem, jest tylko rodzajem nadwrażliwości? Do mych uszu dotarł niski, zagłuszony, szybki dzwięk, taki jaki wydaje zegarek przykryty kawałkiem bawełny. On też był mi znajomy. To bicie serca starca. Roznieciło tylko mój gniew. Wciąż jednak stałem nieruchomo. Prawie nie oddychałem. Latarnia trwała w bezruchu. Próbowałem utrzymać słup światła w miejscu. Bicie serca przyśpieszyło. Z każdą sekundą rozbrzmiewało szybciej i szybciej, głośniej i głośniej. Przerażenie starca musiało być ogromne! Z każdą chwilą bicie serca brzmiało głośniej i głośniej! Teraz w martwą godzinę nocy, w potwornej ciszy starego domu, tak niezwykły dzwięk jak ten rozniecał we mnie niepowstrzymany terror. Wciąż jednak stałem w bezruchu. Jednak bicie serca brzmiało coraz głośniej i głośniej! Myślałem, że zaraz pęknie. garnął mnie nowy strach -- ten dźwięk może usłyszeć sąsiad! Nadeszła ostatnia godzina starca! Z głośnym krzykiem obnażyłem latarnie i wtargnąłem do środka. Wykrzyknął tylko raz -- jedyny raz. Bez chwili wahania powaliłem go na podłogę przykrywając ciężkim łóżkiem. Tak dobrze wykonane zadanie przywołało uśmiech na me usta. Przez wiele minut trwało zagłuszone bicie serca. Nie obchodziło mnie to jednak, tak długo, jak nie dało się słyszeć go przez ścianę. W końcu zatrzymałem się. Starzec był martwy. Pozbyłem się łóżka i zbadałem ciało. Położyłem dłoń na jego sercu i trzymałem tak wiele minut. Nie poruszał się. Był martwy jak kamień. Jego oko więcej nie będzie mnie niepokoiło. Jeśli wciąż uważasz mnie za obłąkańca, zmienisz zdanie, gdy opiszę mądre kroki które podjąłem by ukryć ciało. Pracowałem pośpiesznie, lecz w ciszy. Najpierw rozczłonkowałem je. Odciąłem głowę, ręce i nogi. Wyrwałem wtedy trzy panele z podłogi i schowałem kończyny w podłodze. Nałożyłem panele ponownie tak dokładnie, że żadne ludzkie oko -- nawet jego -- nie dostrzegłoby różnicy. Nie było niczego do zmywania -- żadnego śladu -- żadnej krwi. Byłem na to zbyt mądry. Wszystko wsiąknęło - ha! ha! Kiedy zakończyłem swoje znoje była czwarta nad ranem. W momencie gdy zegar wybił godzinę dobiegł mnie dzwięk od strony wejścia. Podszedłem do drzwi, by otworzyć je z lekkim sercem -- czego bowiem miałbym się teraz lękać? Do środka wstąpili trzej mężczyźni, którzy przedstawili się jako funkcjonariusze policji. Krzyk został usłyszany nocą przez sąsiada; narodziło się podejrzenie przestępstwa; na komisarjacie podana została informacja, wtedy wysłano funkcjonariuszy by zbadali budynek. Uśmiechnąłem się -- czego bowiem miałbym się teraz lękać? Krzyk, powiedziałem, wydałem ja, we śnie. Starzec, powiedziałem, wyjechał za granicę. Poprowadziłem swoich gości po mieszkaniu. Powiedziałem by szukali -- szukali dokładnie. W końcu pokazałem im jego pokój. Przyniosłem tam krzesła i zaprosiłem by usiedli. Swoje własne krzesło postawiłem dokładnie w miejscu gdzie spoczywało ciało ofiary. Oficerowie byli zadowoleni. Byłem zupełnie spokojny. Siedzieli podczas gdy ja przyłączałem się chętnie do ich pogawędki o prostych rzeczach. Po chwili poczułem że ogarnia mnie zmęczenie, chciałem by odeszli. Rozbolała mnie głowa, dzwoniło mi w uszach; jednak wciąż, oni siedzieli i rozmawiali. Dzwonienie stało się nieznośne. Ożywiłem się w swej rozmowie by je zagłuszyć. Jednak nie ustawało dopóki, nareszcie, odkryłem że dźwięk nie dochodził z moich uszu. Mówiłem dalej podniesionym głosem. Dźwięk urósł w siłę -- cóż mogłem zrobić? Był to niski, zagłuszony, szybki dźwięk, taki jaki wydaje zegarek przykryty kawałkiem bawełny. Nie mogłem złapać oddechu -- oficerowie nie usłyszeli nic. Mowiłem szybciej -- głośniej; jednak dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Wstałem i rozprawiałem o przyziemnych sprawach, wysokim głosem i gwałtownymi ruchami dłoni. Dźwięk wzrastał z każdą chwilą. Dlaczego nie mogli po prostu sobie pójść? Przechadzałem się ciężkimi krokami, jakby pobudzony do gniewu spostrzeżeniami mężczyzn -- dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Cóż mogłem zrobić? Podniosłem swe krzesło i położyłem znów głośno na podłodze, jednak dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Rósł - rósł - rósł! Mężczyźni dalej prowadzili z uśmiechem przyjemną rozmowę. Czy to możliwe że nic nie słyszeli? Nie. nie! słyszeli na pewno! Podejrzewali coś! Wyśmiewali moje przerażenie! Tak myślałem i wciąż tak myślę. Wszystko było lepsze niż ten ból! Nie mogłem dłużej znieść tych uśmiechów! Czułem że muszę albo umrzeć, albo krzyczeć! I teraz -- znów! Głośniej! Głośniej! Głośniej! Łajdacy!" wykrzyknąłem, "Nie udawajcie! Przyznaje się do winy! Wyrwijcie panele z podłogi! Tutaj! Tutaj! To bicie tego ohydnego serca! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach